Une histoire de professeur
by Datenshi-kun
Summary: Prof... Elève... Amour... Incompatibilité... Souffrance... Douceur... Espoir... Tout cela représente ma petite fic
1. Prologue

**Auteur :** Datenshi-kun alias MissAngellove

**Anime :** Gundam Wing

**Genre :** Yaoi/Romance

**Couple :** Lisez et vous verrez ;)

**Disclamer :** Les persos de Gundam Wing et donc ne sont pas à moi malheureusement… snif (heureusement pour eux XD)

Place à la lecture !

**Une histoire de profs...**

**Prologue**

**7h50**

Un hurlement retentit dans toute la maison. Un jeune homme, dans sa chambre, venait de se rendre compte de l'heure qu'il était... Il allait être en retard aujourd'hui... Lui qui avait tout fait pour avoir ce poste, il allait arriver en retard. Cela serait très mal vu par son nouveau patron. Mais on ne changeait pas les habitudes des gens qui n'arrivaient pas à se lever le matin... Qui était en retard, même lorsqu'il étudiait... Et oui, même après 10 ans, il était toujours aussi en retard... Mais on ne pouvait pas changer quelqu'un comme on le voulait, même 10 ans après... Et surtout, il fallait aussi que la personne souhaite réellement changer... Et là, faut croire qu'il ne le désirait pas vraiment, vu qu'il était toujours aussi en retard que plus jeune...

**8h00**

10 minutes avaient passés, mais il n'était toujours pas prêt... Il n'avait pas encore finis de s'habiller... Et il devait aussi ce coiffer... La chose le plus long chez lui... Il faut dire qu'avec l'épaisseur, mais surtout la longueur qu'il avait. Ses cheveux lui arrivait bien aux genoux... Voir même peut-être plus bas.. Un homme avec des cheveux aussi long n'existait pas selon beaucoup de personnes... Mais ces personnes devraient rencontrer notre inconnu en retard et ils réviseraient alors leur « croyance ». Enfin pour le moment, notre jeune homme devrait plutôt se dépêcher de se préparer, s'il ne voulait pas avoir plus de 10 minutes de retard pour son premier jour à son nouveau travail. Donc une fois habillé, il dut ce coiffer, faisant attention à ce qu'aucune bosse ne soit visible.

**8h10**

Et oui, il finissait seulement de se natté les cheveux. Et oui, il n'aimait pas les laisser détacher à cause des nœuds que le vent et ses mouvements feraient... Natté, il ne risquait pas le moindre nœuds. Enfin il descendit... Il lui restait 20 minutes... Et lui qui voulait arriver en avance... D'au moins 10 minutes pour se présenter au patron correctement... Avant que son boulot ne commence réellement... Et oui, il commençait à 8h30 précisément, comme les écoles, lycées et j'en passe... On pouvait donc en conclure qu'il était professeur, pion ou autre membre du personnel d'un endroit où l'on enseignait plein de choses à des enfants et adolescent. Là où lui-même était passé... D'ailleurs il ne pensait pas qu'il ferait un job comme celui qu'il faisait aujourd'hui. Bref il se rendit dans sa cuisine ou une tasse chaude et des croissants l'y attendaient.. Il avala tout goulument...

**8h20**

Il venait de finir de déjeuner et surtout de nettoyer son bol et la table. Et oui, notre jeune homme ne partirait pas sans avoir avalé quelque chose... Étant un gourmand de nature et surtout un ventre sur patte, on ne pouvait vraiment pas penser une seule seconde qu'il ne mange pas... Cela serait totalement impensable venant de notre jeune homme. Et oui, jeune... Jeune et en retard... Et oui... Il allait vraiment finir par arriver avec une heure de retard s'il ne se dépêchait pas un peu. Mais que voulez-vous, on ne changeait pas le monde en un claquement de doigt... Et surtout on ne LE changeait pas en un claquement de doigt.

**8h30**

Et voilà, il était vraiment en retard... Les cours avaient commencé et il n'était pas encore parti... Et pour couronner le tout, alors qu'il allait prendre ses clés, il vit qu'il avait oublié quelque chose d'important : son cartable. Il cria... Il en avait marre... Pourquoi ne l'avait-il donc pas descendu le soir précédant ? Pourquoi avait-il fallut qu'il reste si tard sur l'ordinateur à papoter et écrire une fanfiction... Quoi ? Cela vous étonne qu'un jeune homme avec un métier écrive ? Et ben tant pis pour vous... Oui, réaction typique de notre jeune natté, quand on apprenait qu'il écrivait... Surtout quand on voyait ou plutôt lisait ce qu'il écrivait. Et oui, peut d'homme écrivait des fictions qui mettaient des couples homosexuels. Enfin il monta rapidement chercher son sac puis redescendit et sortit et au moment de fermer la porte, fulmina en grognant et rentra, prenant ses clés et referme la porte derrière lui.

**8h35**

Enfin il était parti... Il courut pour ne pas arriver plus de 15 minutes en retard... Il lui fallait bien 10 minutes à pieds pour arriver là où il allait commencer sa première journée de travail. Mais vu qu'il courrait, il mit beaucoup moins de 10 minutes... Il mit 5 minutes... 5 minutes pendant lesquelles il évitait les personnes pour ne pas les bousculer et leur faire mal... Bref, il arriva devant les portes du Lycée Osaka, lycée réputer pour les bonnes notes récoltées par les élèves qui étaient inscrits dedans...

**Fin**

Cela vous a plu ? Je l'espère.. en tout cas, j'attends vos reviews pour me dire ce qui va et ne va pas... Et surtout savoir s'il vous a plu.


	2. Chapitre 1

**Auteur :** Datenshi-kun alias MissAngellove

**Anime :** Gundam Wing

**Genre :** Yaoi/Romance

**Couple :** Lisez et vous verrez ;)

**Disclamer :** Les persos de Gundam Wing et donc ne sont pas à moi malheureusement… snif (heureusement pour eux XD)

Place à la lecture !

**_Chapitre 1: Rencontre et Retrouvaille_**

Le jeune homme natté était enfin arrivé devant les portes de son nouveau lieu de travail. Un lycée avec tout plein de jeune adolescent. Autant dire que cela n'allait pas être une partie de plaisir, mais ayant accepté ce poste, il ne pouvait plus reculer. Alors qu'il s'avançait plus tranquillement vers le portail, il repensa à sa venue jusqu'ici...

_**~Flash back~**_

Il avait courut dans les rues, faisant attention à chaque passant, ne voulant bousculer et surtout blesser personne... Il était déjà bien assez en retard comme cela et ne voulait pas s'y mettre un peu plus. Donc il devait tout faire pour éviter les passants et aussi ne pas se blesser en tombant. Cela aussi le ferait prendre du retard... Surtout qu'en plus on l'attendait. Son meilleur ami qui lui avait d'ailleurs trouvé cette place, devait l'attendre devant le portail. Il le vit alors, attendre, appuyer contre un mur. Il se stoppa dans sa course folle et marcha tranquillement en sa direction.

_**~Fin Flash back~**_

Le jeune homme natté arriva donc rapidement près de la personne qui l'attendait dans une pose nonchalante. Une pose qui était habituelle chez le jeune homme. Jeune homme qui, malgré son air impassible et calme, ne l'était pas spécialement. Il faut dire que bien qu'il soit patient, il n'aimait pas être en retard... Pas comme son ami qui lui, devait prendre un malin plaisir à l'être. Bref, ce garçon s'avançait de lui comme si de rien était... Il le salua aussi... Toujours en faisant comme si tout allait bien...

-Salut mec !

-'Jour... T'es en retard !

-Je sais et je m'en excuse... Mon réveil n'a pas sonné...

-Hmm...

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, ou du moins celui qui attendait l'autre, c'est qu'à deux pas d'eux, un jeune métisse, aux yeux cobalt et cheveux en bataille, attendait aussi quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un, appuyer dos au mur, un pieds sur ce dernier, les bras croiser. Il regardait de chaque côté ce qu'il se passait.. Il regardait parfois le professeur et l'autre jeune homme à la natte discuter, trouvant cela bizarre... Était-ce le nouveau professeur dont il avait entendu parler... Cela ne pouvait être possible... Il ne ressemblait pas à un professeur... Mais en même temps il était trop vieux pour être étudiant... Enfin il commençait à perdre patience... Si cela continuait, il aurait lui, une heure de retard et manquerait son premier cours entièrement... Lui qui était si sérieux... Comme la personne qu'il attendait d'ailleurs... Habituellement il était toujours à l'heure... Pas comme cet imbécile natté qui, apparemment, racontait sa vie au professeur de SVT. Il soupira longuement... Attendre devenait ennuyeux... Surtout qu'en plus il avait l'écho des babillages du jeune homme natté. Il espérait passer une journée tranquille, mais plus le temps passait, plus il se disait qu'elle ne le serait pas... Il faut dire aussi qu'il allait commencer sa journée dans le bureau du proviseur pour faute d'absence... Enfin de retard... Retard qui ne venait même pas de lui, en plus.

*Qu'est-ce qu'il fout... A ce train là, je vais loupé la première heure de cours...*

Il regarda de nouveau de chaque côté... Espérant voir la personne qu'il attendait depuis presque une heure maintenant... Non, il n'avait pas loupé de cours, il était juste venu plus tôt. Et malheureusement pour lui, cela ne lui avait servit strictement à rien, vu que la personne qu'il devait accueillir n'était pas encore arrivée... N'avait pas encore pointé le bout de son nez... Mais il savait qu'elle viendrait... Cette personne avait qu'une seule parole et c'est pour cela qu'il l'attendait toujours. S'il avait eut un empêchement, il l'aurait appelé... Enfin sauf s'il avait eut un accident... Mais quelqu'un l'aurait alors appelé. Bref, il devait donc attendre patiemment. Mais son attente allait bientôt être finis... Pas dans le silence, mais que voulez-vous, son ami était loin d'être le genre de personne qui connaisse la discrétion... Enfin si, il connaissait, mais vu qu'ils se retrouvaient, son ami serait tout sauf discret... D'ailleurs un jeune blond, en tenue de l'école dans laquelle il allait étudier, arrivait en courant... Notre jeune métisse ne le vit pas.. Mais par contre il l'entendit....

"HEE-CHAAAAAN"

Une tête blonde arriva rapidement à hauteur du jeune, lui sautant au cou, un sourire immense plaquer sur ses lèvres, l'embrassant sur la joue... Bien sûr notre jeune métisse s'était entre temps décalé du mur, sachant très bien ce que son ami blond ferait. Il le connaissait maintenant par cœur. Ils ne savaient pas et surtout ne faisaient pas attention sur le fait qu'ils étaient épiés par le professeur et le jeune homme à la natte. D'ailleurs le professeur s'approcha d'eux, faisant acte de présence en toussant un coup.

"Monsieur Yuy, ne devriez-vous pas être en cours à cette heure-ci ?"

Le jeune homme dénommé Yuy releva la tête pour regarder le professeur. Il pouvait parler lui aussi... Après tout il était tout aussi en retard que lui-même... Mais lui, par chance, avait prévenu tout de même le proviseur... Mais est-ce que ce dernier s'en souviendrait... Moins sur... Surtout que le proviseur en plus d'être un pervers, était une personne qui se rappelait pas des choses importantes... D'ailleurs il se demandait s'il se souvenait qu'il avait un nouvel élève qui arrivait aujourd'hui... Et bien il verrait cela quand il accompagnerait son ami blond à ce dernier.

"Et bien normalement oui... Mais j'ai la permission du proviseur pour attendre ce nouvel élève..."

Il montra son ami blond qui, avec respect et politesse s'inclina... Le jeune Yuy savait que son ami devait s'en vouloir, mais il n'y avait pas de quoi. Après tout il avait l'autorisation du proviseur... Et il était aussi très franc envers ses professeurs... Et cela posait parfois problème... D'ailleurs il avait fait preuve d'insolence en répondant plus tôt au professeur et cela ne fut pas fini... Il en manqua encore plus lorsqu'il parla de nouveau au professeur, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

"D'ailleurs professeur Barton, ne devriez-vous pas être dans votre classe, vous ? Avec vos élèves ?"

"Et bien j'ai pas cours cette première heure... Et je devais aussi accueillir notre nouveau professeur... Et puis je te prierais de me respecter un peu, Heero Yuy."

Heero regarda le professeur Barton en le fusillant littéralement du regard... C'est ce moment que choisit Quatre pour tempérer un peu les choses... Il ne voulait pas que sa rentrée se passe mal... Alors il s'inclina poliment devant les deux professeurs en s'excusant de l'attitude de son meilleur ami puis le tira à l'intérieur de l'école. Une fois prêt de l'entrée des bâtiments, il regarda Heero avec un petit regard tout tristounet. Cela montrait qu'il s'en voulait... Et ses paroles le démontrèrent aussi...

"Je suis désolé Heero... Je t'ai emporté des ennuis... Pardonne moi..."

Heero savait que le jeune blond s'excusait car il n'avait pas été correct.. C'était son premier jour... Sa rentrée et il trouvait le moyen d'arriver en retard... Et oui, Heero connaissait vraiment très bien son ami... C'est pour cela qu'il le rassura quelques peux par des paroles qu'il espérait rassurante...

"Tu n'y es pour rien Tenshi... Pas de ta faute si tu arrivais aujourd'hui... Et puis j'ai pas menti... Le proviseur m'a autorisé à t'attendre si jamais tu arrivais en retard... Donc ne te reproche rien !"

Heero vit son ami sourire et lui caressa gentiment les cheveux. Son petit ange blond lui avait manqué. D'ailleurs il le prit dans ses bras après un petit baiser sur la joue.. L'étreinte fut rendu par le jeune ange blond sans aucun problème, mais plutôt avec le plus grand des plaisirs... Presque 3 ans qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus... Et autant dire que cela avait été infernal aussi bien pour le jeune blond qu'Heero lui-même... Mais à partir d'aujourd'hui et pour une petite paire d'année, il allait côtoyer le jeune blond pendant leurs études. Ils seraient même peut-être dans la même classe... En tout cas pour le reste de l'année qui avait débuté il y a à peine quelques mois, ils seraient ensemble. Et puis ainsi Heero pourrait faire rattraper les cours au jeune blond sans aucun problème... Ainsi les professeurs n'auront pas besoin de s'occuper de lui... Cela leur fera du travail en moins. D'ailleurs cela avait été un argument pour pouvoir intégrer son ami dans sa classe... Et oui, c'était grâce à Heero qu'ils étaient dans la même classe.

"Au fait Hee-chan, je suis dans quelle classe ?"

"Tu es dans la même classe que moi... J'ai fais en sorte qu'on soit ensemble Tenshi... Cela sera plus pratique pour nous et aussi, je pourrais t'aider pour rattraper ce que tu n'as pas fais..."

"Merci Heero ! T'es génial ! Je t'aime !"

Il reçut de nouveau dans ses bras l'ange blond et fit un micro sourire. Il voyait en face de lui le professeur et son ami se décomposer depuis les trois mots prononcer par son ami... Je t'aime... C'était pas de l'amour avec un grand « a », mais plus un amour fraternel. Il faut dire qu'ils avaient grandis ensemble... Ils avaient découvert plus d'une chose ensemble... Et récemment, bien que cela remonte à plusieurs années, ils avaient découvert leur homosexualité... Bien sûr cela était tenu secret entre les deux garçon. Heero fit un sourire envers les deux plus âgées puis repoussa le jeune blond. Il était temps pour eux d'aller voir le proviseur... Et Heero entraîna donc son ami à l'intérieur du bâtiment, en direction des bureaux.

Quant au deux adultes, eux, ils regardaient les plus jeunes entrés, totalement paralysé... Ils n'avaient jamais vu deux hommes si proche et se déclarer ainsi... Mais surtout ils n'avaient jamais vus de personnes les regardant alors qu'ils se faisaient un câlin... Les deux étaient légèrement rouge au niveau de leur pommette. Ils ne pensaient pas qu'ils verraient cela un jour... Enfin du moins qu'ils verraient deux hommes s'étreindre et dévoiler leur amour, ainsi, à la vue de tous... Et oui, les qui propos allaient vite... La preuve, ils pensaient voir deux amoureux alors que c'était juste deux frères de cœur qui s'autorisaient une étreinte et aussi des paroles. Mais pourtant avec le regard qu'avait eut Heero, ils auraient pus deviner qu'il n'y avait rien de se qu'ils pensaient tous les deux de ce qu'ils venaient de voir... Le natté finit par rire, se tenant à son ami, avant de parler...

"Et bien je ne pensais pas voir deux des nôtres_, _démontrer leur amour à la vue de tous... Et bien je pourrais le dire maintenant !"

"Oui... Je pensais pas qu'il y avait pire que toi... Surtout que tu as déjà montré plus d'une chose que je ne pensais pas voir, personnellement..."

Le natté rit puis se redressa et s'étira. Sa journée commençait plus ou moins bien... Il avait du retard, mais ce qu'il venait de voir lui avait fait « plaisir » si je puis dire... Il ne pensait pas qu'il aurait eut le droit à un si beau spectacle...

"En tout cas c'est dommage qu'ils soient pris... J'ai vus en ses deux garçons nos idéaux niveaux garçons..."

Le brun afficha un sourire. Il est vrai que les deux garçon qu'ils venaient de rencontrer étaient leur type... Mais alors totalement leur type. Blond platine au magnifiques yeux océans pour sa part et typé japonais pour son ami. Oui, ils connaissaient les goûts de l'autre... Mais après tout ils étaient meilleur ami... Et comme tout meilleur ami, on connaissait tout ou pratiquement tout de l'autre... Et pour ces deux adultes, c'était la vérité... Ils se connaissaient par cœur... On aurait même put croire qu'ils étaient frère tellement ils en connaissaient sur l'autre. D'ailleurs pour eux aussi ils avaient découvert ensemble leur sexualité... Une petite chose qu'ils avaient en commun avec les deux jeunes élèves qui, en se moment même, devaient être avec le proviseur... D'ailleurs il serait temps pour eux aussi d'y aller...

"Allez Duo, on est déjà assez en retard ! Le proviseur va nous attendre..."

"On ne peut pas attendre un peu ici ? On sera déjà bien assez enfermé quand on commencera les cours... Et puis j'en suis sûr que le proviseur n'a pas encore finit avec les deux jeunes garçons..."

"Ok..."

Pas embêtant notre cher professeur de SVT. Il faut dire qu'il était comme Duo, il n'aimait pas être enfermer entre 4 murs... Et autant profiter du beau temps pendant qu'il le pouvait... Surtout qu'il savait très bien que le bureau de notre cher directeur n'était pas encore vide... Il était même sûr que les deux jeunes élèves n'étaient pas encore entrer... D'ailleurs cela lui fit penser à une chose qu'il devait impérativement dire à son ami...

"Au fait, je dois te préciser que notre proviseur, aussi gentil soit-il, est un vrai pervers... Il risque fort de te proposer des trucs louches... Refuse les tous ! Il a déjà eut dans son lit pratiquement tout son personnel..."

"Toi, tu n'y es pas passé, tels que je te connais, tu l'avais déjà deviné... Enfin merci pour tout... Aussi bien de me prévenir que d'avoir fait passer ma candidature... J'en suis sur que sans toi, je ne serais pas là aujourd'hui... Que je ne serais pas le nouveau professeur d'anglais. Que quelqu'un aurait été prit à ma place..."

"Il n'y a pas de quoi Duo... Les amis servent à ça... Et puis tu cherchais un boulot, il cherchait quelqu'un... Je t'ai proposé car pour moi, c'était logique de t'aider... Et puis je me sentirais moins seul aussi..."

Duo rit de bon cœur... Il avait de la chance d'avoir un ami comme Trowa. Sans lui il ne serait pas là aujourd'hui, en train de lui parler et d'attendre pour avoir son emploi du temps pour ses nouveaux cours avec ses élèves... Bien sûr il avait été avertit par Trowa que beaucoup des étudiants étaient des enfants à problèmes... Enfin plutôt qui posaient des problèmes... D'ailleurs il avait entendu dire qu'il y avait une bagarre pratiquement à chaque récréation et interclasse. Donc il allait devoir être vigilant... Et surtout il allait devoir éviter de rêvasser au magnifique japonais qu'il avait rencontré à son arriver... Il devrait d'ailleurs ce dire que notre cher japonais est prit... Casé.. Qu'il n'a aucune chance... Mais bon, l'espoir fait vivre dit-on...

"Il serait temps réellement d'y aller... Bien que j'aime pas être à l'intérieur, il faut aller attendre devant le bureau... Pour montrer qu'on est là et qu'on attend..."

"Le truc ennuyeux à souhait quoi..."

Trowa sourit puis prit la direction du bâtiment administratif, suivit par le fameux Duo... Ils grimpèrent les quelques marches et se retrouvèrent nez à nez avec la secrétaire qui apparemment bavait sur quelqu'un...

**A suivre...**

Voilà, une petite fin qui nous laisse sur notre faim... Oui, je sais, je suis méchaaante...

Laissez moi une tite review.. Sa fait toujours plaisir et c'est encouragent pour continuer la suite ! +


End file.
